General implementations of a receiver front end low noise amplifier (LNA) utilize either a common-gate (CG) stage or an inductively-degenerated common-source (CS) stage. The generic inductively-degenerated CS stage does utilize passive voltage gain through the resonance of the reactive components, but the circuit architecture cannot maximize the transconductance or gm through the use of complementary devices, and it cannot scale in power consumption as the input impedance matching condition would not be maintained. Alternatively, the CG architecture does not utilize passive voltage gain and it also cannot be scaled in power consumption without negative impact on the input impedance matching condition. Furthermore, the nature of the matched impedance of the CG stage limits the amount of selectivity that can be obtained through simple inductive-capacitive (LC) resonance (before the signal reaches the active devices of the CG stage) to a lower quantity than the inductively degenerated CS. In ultra-low power applications, selectivity is highly desirable as the power constraints generally make circuit tolerance to large signal conditions very poor.